


The Curse

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [29]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), DEC 23 - Firsts, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: Virginity is a social construct.But Great Aunt Mavis doesn't seem to know that.
Relationships: Malcolm Grimm & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557757
Comments: 15
Kudos: 220
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	The Curse

"Father." My hands are shaking as I stand in the doorway of his study.

"Basilton. Come in." He waves me in, and I close the door. He raises an eyebrow when I do. It's our code for _I have something important but awkward to discuss with you._

He's sitting in his armchair by the window, so I sit on the sofa facing him. Trying to calculate the right amount of space to take up. (Armchairs are easier. Fill all the space with your limbs. No one will question the space you claim.)

"What's on your mind?"

This is it. I've been dreading this ever since we realized it was the only way. Once we'd exhausted all other options.

I take a shaky breath.

"When I was a child, did... anyone ever cast any..."

I feel my face begin to flush. My father is just looking at me curiously, patiently. (Couldn't he just anticipate what I'm asking and save me the misery?)

I close my eyes and barrel through. "Did someone put a chastity charm on me?"

"A... chastity charm?"

I open my eyes and nod. "Like, a virginity curse. Or something."

He looks surprised. "Honestly, Basilton, I'd assumed you'd already-- You've been dating Simon for two years, and I thought--"

"It's complicated," I interrupt him.

He rubs his eyes. "Your Great Aunt Mavis. When you were born, she cast some blessings on you. I believe one was a charm to make you a good husband someday."

"And a good husband means--"

"Yes, apparently to Aunt Mavis, saving yourself until marriage is a requirement."

I sink down in my seat.

"To be honest, Baz, the whole thing slipped my mind when your mother died. And then when you and Snow... I assumed that the spell..." He shrugs.

"You assumed it applied a heterocentric definition of sex. And I've never slept with a woman."

"I had hoped you would come to me if it were a problem. Have you been struggling with this for two years without asking for help?"

"No, it's not like that." I cross my arms in front of myself, then realize I'm folding in on myself. I release my arms to settle my hands awkwardly on my lap. "It's just... Father, I'm not a virgin."

He stares at me, swallows, nods. He's clearly as uncomfortable about this as I am.

"I mean, based on my definitions, and lived experiences, I'm really _not._ Simon and I--"

He raises a hand. "That's OK, you don't need to--"

We're both quiet. I listen to the tick of the clock on his mantelpiece.

"I think... the spell might apply a heterocentric definition of sex after all. Er, sort of."

He just stares at me, but then I see the moment he gets it. " _Oh._ " His eyes widen. "Do you mean--"

"Yes." I stare down at my hands. "Penetrative sex."

"So you haven't-- but you have done--"

"I've done pretty much everything else."

"And you've _tried--_ "

"Yes." I risk a look back up at his face to see how he's taking this.

He looks thoughtful. "So do you-- or does he--"

_My father is asking me if I'm a bottom or a top._

"It, uh, doesn't matter. We've tried it both ways."

"And you're certain it's not a, uh.. physical limitation? Rather than magical?"

My mind flits dangerously back to all the things I've had up my bum, including Simon's fingers. All the things I've penetrated him with in return. I can't help but flush at the thought.

"Yeah. I'm certain."

He crosses his arms, awkwardly.

"So the solution is waiting until I'm married?" It's not what I'd hoped, but at least it's something to look forward to.

"Yes, but..." He runs his hand over his face. "That's just not fair."

I sit up in surprise.

"You're 20. That's too young for marriage, but old enough to make your own decisions about sex."

I just stare at him.

"Aunt Mavis, she, uh, cast the same charm on me as a child."

"So you didn't-- until you were married?"

"Oh Merlin, _no._ " His face is flushed, and he looks anything _but_ coolly uninterested right now. "Your mother-- We-- When we were in school--" He finishes lamely, not saying anything, but his meaning is clear. "My father helped me."

I lean forward on my seat. "How?"

"He called Aunt Mavis." He glances over at the phone on his desk, and swallows nervously.

We both just look at the phone for a moment. I clear my throat. "Could you--"

"Yeah." He doesn't move.

"Are you--"

"Yes. Sorry." He rises from his armchair and strides to the desk.

Is he... nervous? I suppose I can understand. I feel strangely calm, myself. And my hands have entirely stopped shaking.

He's dialing the phone and sitting down heavily in his desk chair.

He nods at me. "I'll let you know."

That's my cue to leave, and I don't need to be told twice.

\--

My father calls me into his study after dinner.

"I spoke to Mavis." He's sitting at his desk, and this sounds oddly like a business transaction. He gestures for me to sit.

I do.

"Shouldn't be a problem any longer." He clears his throat. He's-- Is he blushing?

"What did you tell her?"

He brings a hand up to rub at his neck. "Well, I, uh... I told her that you'd eloped. And that the charm must not have recognized the ceremony."

I stare at him. "Am I meant to produce a _spouse_ for dear Aunt Mavis?" _And does it have to be a girl?_

He looks at me sheepishly and shrugs. "Eh... I don't think so? Mavis is getting older. I'm not sure she'll follow up on this." He straightens up. "And if it comes up, let me worry about it, Basilton."

I nod curtly. I'm ready for this conversation to be done. (I'm also ready to test that the curse has truly been lifted, but I don't want to seem too eager.)

"Thank you, Father."

I get up to leave, and my hand is on the doorknob when he stops me. "Basil?"

I turn and look at him.

"When _did_ you and Simon, uh..." He frowns. "It was Simon, I'm assuming?"

I feel my face start to burn. (As much as my face can burn.) "Yes," I start to say slowly. "It was Simon... and it was a few months ago. After we came back from America."

He nods like he's processing this information, and then he grins sheepishly. "Honestly, Basil, I'm not sure what to make of this. How I'm supposed to approach this. Should I threaten to curse him if he hurts you?"

I laugh. "Please don't." I open the door. "I can curse him myself if I need to."

"Right."


End file.
